User blog:ITyrannical/Your "Guide" to FG Stage 6
I always told myself that I would never do this...I did it anyways. So yeah, here's a informative (yeah right) guide to beating FG Stage 6. 3/4 through writing this I realized that this doesn't tell you much of what the wiki page can't but I decided to finish and release it anyways. This is my first "guide" so please tell me if I need to be more detailed or if it contains incorrect information. Wave 1: Grand Jelly: There are several ways to beat this boss. You can nuke it, poison it to death, or the easiest way in my opinion, is to inflict sickness before/when Grand Jelly's "Jiggle" chain ends. To poison the Grand Jelly to death you must bring units who give the poison infliction buff (Edea, 7* Semira when she comes out) you can also use spheres such as Poison Shiv. Know that you must do this in 10 turns for after 10 turns Grand Jelly will use an unavoidable 50,000 fixed dmg on all your units. The easier way is to inflict sickness on it. At 50% Grand Jelly will cast Extreme Softening, negating 99% of damage done to him. In order to dissipate this, you need to inflict sickness after his "Jiggle" chain. Keep in mind that "Jiggly", "Violenty Jiggly", and "*Jiggle* jiggle* jiggle*" remove all status ailments done to him so you must keep recasting poison/sick. After you achieve this Grand Jelly will say "No more energy left to jiggle" and extreme softening will be dispelled Wave 2: Skramya: For this you need to bring an anti-debuff unit with a status negation sphere (Elimo, Krantz, Edea, Melchio). Skramya inflictes paralysis very often so this is pretty much nessesary. She casts a buff removing AOE every 4 turns so try to get all SBB's ready to recast them. With a bit of luck you should have no problem with this. I say that because Skramya uses a single target attack that can do 70-120% of that unit's hp. An elemental buffer would do well in this. Wave 3: Valmodora: Valmodora is another reason on why to bring status nullification. She can inflict Injury and Weak with her atks. This is not particularly hard. Just make sure to watch out for Innocent Nails (8 combo Thunder attack on all enemies & removes all buffs) and her Power Charge at 40% HP. When Valmodora uses Power Charge it is advised to mitigate and guard the rest of your units for she uses a powerful AOE that inflicts curse the turn after. Wave 4: Fallen God Lagzal: Alright, this one is a bit tricky. Fallen God Lagzal is able to inflict poison, sick, injury, and weak. But the real problem is Peaceful Hymn and Great Gospel. So, before using Peaceful Hymn Lagzal will say: "I can hear someone singing..." and will do nothing but heal himself. When he says that guard all your units for he will use Peaceful Hymn (12 combo Massive Light attack on single enemy that deals''' 140-150% of HP as damage''' & removes all buffs) the turn after. The only way to avoid this is by guarding and since it removes buffs, mitigation is useless. Keep in mind that this attack can target any one of your units so it's best to guard them all. When Lagzal is at 20% of HP he will say: "Did you hear that? The sounds of redemption..." once again, you must guard all your units and the turn after he will use Great Gospel (15 combo Massive Light attack on all enemies 'that deals 140-150% of HP as damage '& removes all buffs) Wave 5: Granvalm: This boss, in my opinion, is the hardest. In the duration of the fight he will be very vulnerable to status ailments. Granvalm will buff himself with the move Dragon Cry: (Boosts Atk by 50%, Def by 500%, Crit rate by 10% for 2 turns & reduces resistance to Curse by 70%, Injury by 40% & Sick by 90% for 2 turns) this is where units like Edea will really shine. Inflicting Grandvalm with things like injury and weakness will really help to cut down his buffs and as a result, make him much easier to kill. After using Dragon's Cry he will use a single target attack that inficts 200% DoT (Damage over Time) on that unit, he will not use it if cursed. He can also temporarily "cripple" one of your units with Crash Nail ( 7 combo Powerful Light attack on single enemy & 50% chance to reduce Atk by 80% for 1 turn) at 20% health he will use Last Cry (Boosts Atk by 100%, Def by 500%, Crit rate by 10% & reduces resistance to Curse by 70% & Sick by 90%). Squad Tips: 1. Since all the waves of Stage 6 will be single enemy you will be very BC starved. To remedy this, it is advised to go with leads like Bestie and/or a sub unit like Diana or Medina. I managed to get by with my own Bestie lead and my Zenia friend. 2. Your mitigator should fill 3 roles: healing, status removal/null, and of course, mitigation. Healing, in my personal experience, is not needed. As mentioned before, I used Edea as my mitigator. Who still fills 3 roles: status cleanse, status infliction, and mitigation. Mitigators such as Aaron are still viable if you're willing to give up another team slot for status removal/null 3. Nukers are nice but not absolutely nessesary 4. It is recommended put units who can increase survivability into your team. Quartz and Tridon are two good examples. 5. And of course, you need damage... I find that units like Quaid can cover the damage for most of the bosses in the FG. There are many alternatives that are much more effective than Quaid like Zenia That's a wrap! Hope you guys liked it. I don't really plan on making this a thing but I may occasionally make one of these. Tell me what you think down there! In the comments... Did this guide help? YES! :D NO! :D I ALREADY BEAT IT! :D Category:Blog posts